


Running Away

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre tries his best to run away from everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> There's an ongoing project on tumblr, GW Drabble Fest... this is my first drabble for it.

It seemed like he was always running. He had run away from his family and responsibilities allowing the Maganacs to hold him hostage... and had ended up saving them all and going back home anyway.

Then he had learned to be a Gundam pilot against his father’s wishes, the Maganacs joining him once he made it to Earth. Then he spent several occasions running from OZ or Alliance troops, only to have to come face to face with them in a fight anyway.

He always felt the urge to just run away from everything after a while. After having met the other Gundam pilots and seeing how steadfast and true to the cause they were - he had wanted to run away, because he felt they could handle it and he wasn’t needed. But he hadn’t been able to run from that so easily.

When his father was killed he ran away from that as well, his single minded goal to kill the colonies, OZ and Alliance soldiers, and anyone else who thought attacking a pacifist family was okay. He’d run from his grief straight into the waiting arms Al-Muharriq, crazily razing anything he came across. But his fight with Heero... he didn’t want to hurt someone he knew didn’t deserve it, but the man just wouldn’t get out of his way! Then that fool Trowa took the blow meant for Heero effectively snapping the blonde out of his rage.

He had been forced to watch his friend’s Gundam explode and while he’d searched for his fallen friend, he hadn’t been able to find him. He ran from the guilt by doing his best to do the right thing in their fight for the Colonies.

Once the war was over he’d run from his guilt some more, hiding and never facing Trowa about what had happened. Then Mariemaia joined the playground and he thrust all other thoughts save those used to save his world to the back of his mind.

And now he was running away again. Hiding himself in his work at WEI so that he didn’t have to talk to any of the other former Gundam pilots who worked for the Preventers, or anyone else for that matter.


End file.
